My Heart is Cursing
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: Jaehyun sadar bahwa yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Lee Taeyong. Jaeyong! Uke! Taeyong, Seme! Jaehyun.


Hyunnieoh

.

.

.

.

.

2017

.

.

.

.

.

 **MY HEART IS CURSING**

" **JAEYONG EDITION"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Lee Taeyong NCT

Jung Jaehyun NCT

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Jaehyun tidak pernah semenderita ini menyukai seseorang. Lee Taeyong sungguh membolak-balik kehidupannya.

 **Disclaimer :** Jalur cerita milik Hyunnie, sedangkan cast yang dipakai hanya untuk keperluan cerita, jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN!**

It is YAOI Fanfiction

Uke! Taeyong, Seme! Jaehyun

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **IT IS SIMPLE AS MY LIFE**

.

.

.

.

.

 **BACKSONG**

My Heart is Cursing - Kim Dong Wook.

...

 **조금** **더** **웃어요**

 **jogeum deo useoyo**

 **Smile more often**

 **행복한** **미소로**

 **haengbokhan misoro**

 **So that with your happy smile**

 **자꾸만** **그댈** **찾는**

 **jakkuman geudaer(eu) chatneun**

 **I can calm my heart**

 **내** **맘** **달래도록**

 **nae mam dalraedorok**

 **From constantly looking for you**

Sebuah mobil yang cukup elit berhenti didepan gerbang pintu yang menunjukkan tulisan, "Incheon International Airport", sosok pria tampan turun dari mobilnya. Jung Yoon Oh atau biasanya dipanggil Jaehyun menatap bandara tersebut, _'Aku akan pergi dari sini.' Batinnya_ sambil tersenyum getir. Jaehyun dengan wajah yang penuh guratan lesu berkata, "Terima kasih, _ahjussi_." Kata Jaehyun kepada Kim _ahjussi_ selaku supir pribadinya, yang hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya, menjauhi Jaehyun yang menghela nafas penuh penyesalan.

Jaehyun meletakkan koper besarnya diarea peletakkan bagasi yang ada. Sesekali kepala lelaki itu mengarah kebelakang, berharap seseorang akan mengejarnya dan memintanya untuk tinggal.

Aneh?

Seperti drama?

Ya. Itulah yang diharapkan oleh _namja_ jangkung ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat, dia bahkan tidak memberitahu kepergiannya kepada _namja_ manis, Lee Taeyong, setelah makan malam di cafe tadi.

 _Taeyong dan Jaehyun duduk berhadapan disebuah meja, percakapan tidak ada yang mau membukanya, sampai seorang pelayan membawa dua gelas minuman dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jaehyun dan balasan gomawo dari Taeyong._

" _Yongie-ya, bagaimana dengan kehidupan kampusmu?" kata Jaehyun yang mulai membuka pembicaraan. Taeyong menggeleng kepala, "Semua berjalan dengan baik, terlalu lancar malah, semua berkatmu, hyung. Gomapta." Kata Taeyong dengan senyuman tulus._

" _Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan padamu sebelum aku pergi, Yongie." Kata Jaehyun dengan pelan. Namun, sayangnya masih dapat didengar oleh Taeyong. "Heum? Hyung mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Taeyong, yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh namja tersebut. "Aku yakin, hyung mengatakan sesuatu, katakan dengan jelas padaku, hyung." Pinta Taeyong yang mulai mengeluarkan nada memintanya. "Apa hyung boleh mengelus kepalamu, Yongie?" tanya Jaehyun yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan sepertinya itu berhasil, ketika Taeyong diam sebentar kemudian, mengangguk semangat._

" _Cha! Duduklah disini agar hyung leluasa mengelus rambutmu, Yongie." Kata Jaehyun sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya yang kosong pada Taeyong. Taeyong menempatkan pantatnya disana, dan membiarkan Jaehyun mengelus rambutnya._

 _SRET_

 _Jaehyun menarik Taeyong ke dekapannya, tangan kirinya tak henti untuk melakukan kegiatan di rambut keunguan Taeyong, Taeyong sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Jaehyun, namun, ia menyukai hal ini, tubuhnya mungil terasa pas ditubuh Jaehyun, "Hyung akan sangat merindukanmu, Yongie." Kata Jaehyun yang kelewat pelan, hingga Taeyong yang sedaritadi menikmati perlakuan lembut Jaehyun tidak dapat mendengarnya sama sekali._

" _Saranghae,... Yongie-ya."_

Jaehyun tersenyum, terbesit dipikirannya, pertama kali mereka jumpa, di Han River atau lebih dikenal dengan Sungai Han,

 _Taeyong sedang berjalan-jalan disepanjang Sungai Han, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, tak lupa kedua telinga yang dipasang earphone terhubung dengan ponsel yang tersimpan apik dikantung celananya. "Tahu begini, lebih baik 2 tahun yang lalu, aku kembali ke Korea, buat apa berada di Jerman kalau hanya duduk diam seperti seorang tahanan penjara." Kata Taeyong yang melihat sekelilingnya, ada yang berpacaran, bermain dengan keluarganya, hingga ia tak menyadari, sebuah sepeda menyerempet ketempatnya._

 _BRUK_

" _AW!" Taeyong menjerit selayaknya seorang gadis, namja yang mengayuh sepeda tersebut segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya, disambut dengan baik oleh Taeyong. "Mianhamnida. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata namja tersebut. Taeyong menggeleng pelan dan masih membersihkan pakaiannya yang mana tahu sedikit kotor karna terjatuh, "Gwenchanayo, ini juga bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, aku juga kurang berhati-hati." Tepat Taeyong mengatakan hal tersebut, namja manis tersebut menaikkan kepalanya, menatap namja tersebut dengan senyuman manis._

 _Jaehyun, namja yang mengayuh sepeda itu, tak kalah menampilkan senyuman mautnya yang cukup membuat Taeyong merasakan detakan jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya, mengajak Taeyong berkenalan,_

" _Jung Yoon Oh panggil saja Jaehyun."_

 _Taeyong tersenyum lembut dan membalas perkenalan singkat yang membawanya sebuah perasaan cinta pada Jaehyun._

" _Lee Taeyong."_

Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celana setelah kopernya berada ditempat yang aman. Jaehyun duduk ditempat penungguan, menekan ikon galeri dan menscrollnya ke bawah dan tersenyum miris melihat gambar Taeyong yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh Jaehyun, yang melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari kaca cafe tersebut, setelah berkenalan singkat, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dicafe dekat sana. Sangat... sangat manis. Gambar yang sama tersimpan diponsel dan laptopnya.

Ah! Jangan lupa senyuman dari Taeyong juga selalu membuat hati Jaehyun berdesir hangat, menyalurkan rasa kehangatan yang menyamankan dirinya. Segera saja, dia menggantikan _wallpaper_ di _home screen_ nya menjadi gambar Taeyong seutuhnya.

Jaehyun mengusap-usap layar ponselnya sambil berkata, _'Aku menyukai senyumanmu. Kau harus tetap tersenyum, Yongie. Teruslah tersenyum tanpa lelah.' Batin Jaehyun_ dan berjalan kepesawatnya yang akan membawanya ke London, setelah pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi segera melandas.

"Aku menyukai senyumanmu, Yongie." Kata Jaehyun pelan dan menutup wajahnya ditengah kegelapan malam, ditemani oleh Bulan dan bintang dilangit.

...

 **조금** **더** **웃어요**

 **Jogeum deo useoyo**

 **Smile a little more**

 **세상이** **그댈** **질투하도록**

 **Sesangi geudael jiltuhadorok**

 **So that the world would be jealous**

 **자꾸만** **그댈** **부르는** **내맘이**

 **Jagguman geudael bureuneun naemami**

 **So that my heart that keeps calling for you**

 **욕심도** **내지** **못할테니**

 **Yoksimdo naeji motalteni**

 **Would not be able to become greedy**

"Jaehyun _hyung_ ,"

Jaehyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya oleh Jaehyun sama sekali, Taeyong berada disampingnya. Ini aneh? Nyata? Jaehyun hanya mencubit tangannya, hasilnya, ia mengaduh kesakitan, Taeyong yang melihat tentang hal itu, menarik tangan Jaehyun dan mengusapnya lembut. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan, _hyung_?" dibalas gelengan kepala oleh _namja_ tersebut.

"Hey, _hyung_. Kenapa tidak memberitahu Yongie jika _hyung_ pergi dari Seoul. _Hyung_ jahat." Kata Taeyong dan memajukan bibirnya. _'Cute.'_ Batin Jaehyun yang melihat hal itu. "Yongie-ya," panggil Jaehyun. Taeyong memasang wajah _puppy eyes_ , Jaehyun yang gemas sendiri hanya bisa mencubit pipi Taeyong, hingga terdengar suara kesakitan di pesawat tersebut.

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu, jangan memasang _puppy eyes_ kepada orang lain dan hanya menunjukkannya kepadaku. Dan lagi, tersenyumlah walaupun kau mau menangis, tersenyumlah walaupun semuanya menghindar darimu. Karna, disaat kau tersenyum, aku akan bersemangat menjalani hariku." Kata Jaehyun sambil memegang kedua pipi Taeyong yang terasa hangat dikedua telapak tangannya.

"Tapi, karna dirimu, _hyung_ , aku ingin menangis. Karna dirimu yang seperti pergi tanpa pamit kepadaku, aku ingin menangis. Kenapa _hyung_ lakukan itu?" Tanya Taeyong yang mulai bahunya bergetar.

" _Mian_. _Mian_. _Mian_. _Hyung_ tidak sanggup melihat Yongie menangis jika _hyung_ mengatakan hal itu. Lebih baik, _hyung_ langsung pergi dari sana." Kata Jaehyun, Taeyong mendengus kesal dan pergi dari sana.

"Yongie-ya"

Panggil Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak membalas dan memilih tetap pergi dari sana.

"YONGIE-YA!"

Jaehyun membuka matanya, "Hah... Hah... Yongie... Sial. Kenapa aku terus memikirkan dirinya? _Wae_? Padahal aku telah memutuskan melupakannya. Bahkan, LINEnya aku block." Kata Jaehyun yang berbicara sendiri dan mengacak ramutnya yang telah berantakan sekarang. Beruntung saja, pesawat pada malam itu agak sepi, dan semuanya telah tidur.

 _'Sadarlah, Jaehyun. Kau memiliki bisnis yang harus ditempuh sekarang. Lupakan dia.' Batin Jaehyun_ dan kembali tidur setelah berhasil menetralkan pikirannya.

" _Ahni_ , aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

...

 **가슴이** **욕해**

 **Gaseumi yokae**

 **My heart curses at me**

 **사랑한단** **말조차** **못하니까**

 **Saranghandan maljocha motanigga**

 **because I can't even say I love you**

 **눈물이** **터져**

 **Nunmuri teojyeo**

 **My tears burst**

 **그리움이** **흐르고** **흐르니까**

 **Geuriumi heureugo heureunigga**

 **because my longing for you flows and flows**

 **가시처럼** **목에** **걸려버린** **슬픈** **그** **말만**

 **Gasicheoreom moke geollyeobeorin seulpeun geu malman**

 **Only that sad phrase has been struck to my throat like a thorn**

 **하루종일** **귓가에** **맴돌고만** **있죠**

 **Harujongil gwitgae maemdolgoman itjyo**

 **And remain in my ears the whole day**

Jaehyun membuka pintu ruang pribadinya. _'Tidur saat penerbangan kurasa sudah cukup. Sekarang bekerja, kalau tidak, aku akan memikirkan dia lagi.' Batin Jaehyun_ dan menggeleng dengan keras. Mengeluarkan beberapa map yang tersedia di laci meja tersebut.

Jaehyun membolak-balik kertas kerja tersebut dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang, _'Kerja, Jaehyun. Bukan memikirkan dia lagi.' Batin Jaehyun._ Seorang pria berjas hitam datang menghampirinya setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

" _Excuse me, are you Sir. Jeffrey_?" Tanya seorang pria tepat saat Jaehyun melihat sekitar ruangannya yang ada di Inggris. Ini pilihan ayahnya, ia hanyalah pion yang dijalankan secara paksa oleh sang penguasa.

" _Yes. Who are you_?" Tanya Jaehyun. Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang dia harus berbahasa Inggris, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat, setelah ia melihat map yang dipegang oleh _namja_ tersebut.

" _I am Johnny and I am your secretary. If you have anything to do. Just call me, I will do the best for you, sir_." Kata Johnny. Jaehyun mengangguk dan meminta Johnny untuk keluar dan memanggil orang pilihan ayahnya, yang diangkat menjadi, asisten pribadi Jaehyun. Lagian, orang pilihan ayah berasal dari Seoul, dia ikut bersamanya, walaupun beda jam penerbangan.

' _Johnny hanya sekretaris kantornya.' Batin Jaehyun_ sambil menghidupkan ponselnya dan tampillah wajah Taeyong.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk." Kata Jaehyun tanpa melihat pintu tersebut. "Tuan muda, anda memanggil saya?" Tanya orang pilihan ayahnya. Jaehyun mengangguk sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Ini sedikit rumit. Maaf sebelumnya, jika kau akan kekurangan tidur dan sebagainya, bagaimanapun juga ini hari pertamamu disini bukan?" Tanya Jaehyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan orang suruhan ayahnya yang bernama Hyunmin.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda?" Tanya asisten pribadinya.

"Cari gadis ini di kota Seoul dan awasi kegiatannya. Jika ada hal yang penting, beritahu saya." Kata Jaehyun. Hyunmin mengangguk lalu permisi untuk keluar dari ruangan Jaehyun.

"Ah! Itu adalah tugas utamamu, Hyunmin-ah. Saya harap, anda bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Kata Jaehyun sedikit berteriak, berharap bahwa asistennya dapat dipercaya untuk melakukan semua ini.

" _Gomawo_." Kata Jaehyun dengan pelan lalu kembali berkutat pada map yang sempat ia abaikan.

...

 **왜** **하필** **그대죠**

 **Wae hapil geudaejyo**

 **Why does it have to be you**

 **그대를** **사랑하게** **됐는지**

 **Geudaereul saranghage dwaetneunji**

 **Why did I have to love you**

 **고갤** **저어도** **아니라고** **해도**

 **Gogael jeoeodo anirago haedo**

 **Even if I shake my head, deny it**

 **이미** **그댈** **놓지** **못하네요**

 **Imi geudael notji motaneyo**

 **I can't let you go**

Sudah dua tahun, Jaehyun menjalankan hari sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas yang cukup terkenal disana. Harvard _University_. Jaehyun cukup tampan dan aktif diberbagai perlombaan, seperti Basket misalnya, hal itu cukup membuat banyak gadis yang terlena padanya. "Jeffrey." Panggil seorang gadis disaat

" _Yes_ , _Shelline_. _Any problem_?" Tanya Jaehyun pada gadis tersebut.

" _I don't really understand about this material. Would you mind to teach about this_?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memasang wajah memohon. Ya, Shelline termasuk gadis cantik disana, dan cukup diincar oleh kalangan pria, kecuali Jaehyun. Tentu saja, ia belum bisa melupakan Taeyong begitu saja.

' _Jangan pikirkan dia, ayolah, dipandang-pandang, Shelline sangat cantik, apa aku harus menerima permintaannya.' Batin Jaehyun._ Jaehyun disadar oleh Shelline disaat dirinya sedang beragumen dengan pikirannya.

" _I will teach you at library after this_." Kata Jaehyun. Shelline mengangguk semangat dan mengamit lengan Jaehyun, cukup membuat Jaehyun terkejut, tingkahnya terlalu berani, begitulah pikir Jaehyun.

" _I am waiting for you, Jeffrey. Are you hungry? Let's go to canteen to have a lunch_." Kata Shelline dan menarik Jaehyun ke kantin sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada sahabatnya yang tersenyum.

Jaehyun menatap Shelline yang memakan makanannya dengan baik. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ingat kepada Taeyong, _'Ahni. Ahni. Lupakan Yongie, Jae. Aku yakin Yongie juga telah membenciku dan tidak menyimpan rasa apapun padaku.' Batin Jaehyun_ dan memakan makanannya juga.

' _I Love You_

 _deutgo ittnayo_

 _Only You_

 _nuneul gama bwayo_

 _barame heutnallyeo on geudae sarang~~~'_

Nada dering ponsel Jaehyun, membuat keduanya menghentikan acara makan. Jaehyun mengangkat ponsel, setelah permisi dengan Shelline tentunya.

Jaehyun berjalan agak menjauh dari gadis tersebut, " _Ne_ , Hyunmin-ah. _Wae_?" Tanya Jaehyun. "Tuan muda, saya telah mempersiapkan penerbangan anda. Anda dapat bersiap-siap 2 jam lagi sebelum kita ke Seoul." Kata Hyunmin dengan sopan dan Jaehyun hanya menepuk kepalanya, "Lupa. Baik, saya akan segera berkemas, Hyunmin-ah. _Gomapta_." Kata _namja_ tersebut lalu memutuskan telepon sepihak.

"Shelline, _can we study another time? I don't know when, but, I need to go now_." Kata Jaehyun. Shelline mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi, Jaehyun ingat kepada _namja_ imut tersebut. Sering dekat dengan Taeyong, membuat Jaehyun melihat semuanya menjadi wajah dan tingkah keseharian Taeyong, seperti mengerucutkan bibirnya disaat keinginannya tidak dipenuhi oleh _namja_ ini.

" _Alright_. _We do it another time, Jeffrey_." Kata Shelline tersenyum, walaupun terlihat jelas ada guratan kecewa disana. Jaehyun mengangguk dan menuju ke rumahnya sebelumnya, ia kembali mengatakan kata _'mianhae'_.

...

" _It isn't your time to come back home, sir_." Kata Johnny yang menyambut kepulangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengangguk, " _I have a flight 2 hours later, Johnny_." Kata Jaehyun kemudian masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Jaehyun memasukkan beberapa baju yang ada dilemarinya, kemudian, menghidupkan layar ponselnya yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia,

" _I'm home, Yongie-ya_."

...

 **가슴이** **욕해**

 **Gaseumi yokae**

 **My heart curses at me**

 **사랑한단** **말조차** **못하니까**

 **Saranghandan maljocha motanigga**

 **because I can't even say I love you**

 **눈물이** **터져**

 **Nunmuri teojyeo**

 **My tears burst**

 **그리움이** **흐르고** **흐르니까**

 **Geuriumi heureugo heureunigga**

 **because my longing for you flows and flows**

 **가시처럼** **목에** **걸려버린** **슬픈** **그** **말만**

 **Gasicheoreom moke geollyeobeorin seulpeun geu malman**

 **Only that sad phrase has been struck to my throat like a thorn**

 **하루종일** **귓가에** **맴돌고만** **있죠**

 **Harujongil gwitgae maemdolgoman itjyo**

 **And remain in my ears the whole day**

Jaehyun melihat foto yang dikirimkan Hyunmin yang sekarang berada di Seoul tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Ia pergi juga tanpa diketahui oleh ayahnya, biarlah ayahnya melampiaskan kekesalan padanya nanti, sekarang, rindu pada Yongie-nya harus dituntaskan.

Jaeyong menghela nafasnya, sebentar lagi ia akan melihat secara langsung kondisi Yongie-nya yang dikabarkan tubuh tak bernyawa dari Hyunmin, ia terlihat gugup, _'Bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan semua ini pada Yongie? Ia sudah pasti kecewa karnaku. Apa dia akan tetap menerimaku?' batin Jaehyun_ yang menatap luar pesawat.

Sebuah pesan lewat salah satu media sosial masuk dan menyalakan notifikasi pada ponselnya Jaehyun, _'Bogoshipeo, Jaehyunnie hyung. Neomu neomu bogoshipeo.' Batin Jaehyun_ sambil membaca foto berupa huruf yang dirangkai dari Hyunmin.

"Ini... tulisannya Yongie?" tanya Jaehyun pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu meminta kepastian dari asisten pribadinya itu. Ia tahu bahwa Hyunmin benar-benar bisa diandalkan, buktinya saja, kertas yang ia kirim pasti tersimpan apik di kamarnya Taeyong. Tapi, Hyunmin tetap bisa mendapatkan semua itu, entah dengan apa.

Entah kenapa, hati Jaehyun menghangat ketika membaca kata rindu dari Taeyong, ia sedikit aneh dengan perasaan ini, tapi, ia menyukainya,...

" _Saranghae_ , Yongie-ya."

...

 **사랑해요** **그댈** **사랑해요**

 **Saranghaeyo geudael saranghaeyo**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **영원히**

 **yeongwoni**

 **Forever**

 **그대** **날** **보지** **않는데도**

 **Geudae nal boji anneundedo**

 **Even if you don't look at me**

Jaehyun bergerak turun dari pesawat dengan koper ditangannya. Berjalan dengan penuh tergesa-gesa tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, beruntung, ia tidak menabrak penumpang lainnya. Itu merepotkan saja. Langsung masuk ke sebuah mobil yang ia telah hapal diluar kepalanya saat ia masih berada di Seoul. "Kita langsung ke tempatnya." Kata Jaehyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Hyunmin sebagai supirnya disini.

"Tuan muda, aku baru saja mendapatkan video tuan muda Taeyong." Kata Hyunmin yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan saat masih berada di lampu merah.

"Berikan padaku." Titah Jaehyun yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah _tablet_ yang akan memutarkan video tersebut. Sebuah video yang memperlihatkan, Taeyong duduk disebuah bangku taman. Tidak ada yang aneh memang jika dilihat secara kilat, Jaehyun mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Ba... Bahunya... Bahunya bergetar? Di... Dia menangis? Siapa yang dia tangisi? _Naega_?" Tanya Jaehyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Hyunmin, "Saya mengetahuinya dari anak buah saya yang selalu berada disampingnya, tuan muda. Ia merindukan anda." Kata Hyunmin yang membelokkan mobilnya dan berhenti disebuah taman.

"Yongie,... berada disini?" tanya Jaehyun dengan terbata-bata.

"Berada disana." Kata Hyunmin sambil menunjuk pada sebuah bangku taman yang diduduki oleh seorang _namja_ mungil yang tengah menatap langit-langit yang tampak mendung.

Hyunmin membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaehyun, Jaehyun keluar dari mobil tersebut setelah merasa topi yang ia kenakan cukup menyamarkan wajahnya. "Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" tanya Jaehyun. Hyunmin mengangguk, "Anda bisa melakukannya, tuan muda.".

Jaehyun berjalan dengan wajah yang menunduk, berjalan sampai dibelakang Taeyong yang menatap langit-langit kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." isakan tangis dapat didengar oleh Jaehyun dari suara Taeyong, tebakan itu benar disaat kedua bahu Taeyong bergetar keras dan bibirrnya mengalunkan nama Jaehyunnie _hyung_ berkali-kali.

GREP

" _Hyungie_ kembali, Yongie-ya." Kata Jaehyun yang tak tahan mendengar isak tangis Taeyong. Taeyong segera menghentikan tangisannya saat merasa sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

" _Ahni_ , Jaehyunnie _hyung_ telah pergi meninggalkan Yongie." Kata Taeyong yang masih tersedu-sedu. Sontak saja, giliran Jaehyun yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jaehyunnie _hyung_ benar-benar telah kembali, Yongie. Yongie benar-benar tidak mau melihat _hyung_ , _eoh_?" tanya Jaehyun yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Taeyong yang masih menganggap bahwa semua ini mimpinya.

Jaehyun duduk disebelah Taeyong dan memeluk pinggang Taeyong, membawa kepala _namja_ tersebut ke pelukannya, "Dengarkan, _hyungie_." Kata Jaehyun dengan lembut.

" _Hyung_ minta maaf jika _hyungie_ pergi tanpa pamit. Aku takut itu akan membuatmu kesakitan dari ini, Yongie. _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirimu sedetikpun, seakan kamu adalah tempat tujuan _hyung_ yang terakhir, katakan _hyung_ penakut karna, lebih mendengar perintah _appa_ daripada dirimu, Yongie. Tapi, setelah semua ini terjadi, _hyung_ benar-benar akan membuat keputusan yang besar, Yongie. Jadi, sekarang benar-benar dengarkan _hyung_ , _ne_!" kata Jaehyun kemudian mengangkat kepala Taeyong dengan sepasang mata yang memerah.

" _Will you be mine,_ Yongie-ya? _I swear, I will take you to London with me, so, you will never alone here. I will be loving you now and forever. You are the one can make me feel like this, I got frustation because of you, I see a girl like I see you,_ Yongie-ya." Kata Jaehyun yang menatap Taeyong dengan intens. Taeyong tidak bereaksi apapun membuat Jaehyun melunak.

"Mungkin, _hyung_ tidak akan melihatmu lagi, Yongie setelah ini. _Gomawo_. _Saranghae,_ Yongie-ya." Kata Jaehyun sembari mencium pucuk kepala Taeyong cukup lama, kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam mobil yang telah didiami oleh Hyunmin.

Jaehyun duduk disebelah Hyunmin yang duduk dikursi pengemudi, "Dia menolakku, Hyunmin-ah. Sekarang, aku hanya fokus pada kuliahku saja. Mungkin, malam ini aku akan kembali ke London dan mengejar Shelline." Kata Jaehyun yang benar-benar menyesal karna, pergi meninggalkan Taeyong begitu saja tanpa kabar.

...

 **수천번씩** **그댈** **부르고** **불러봐도** **모르죠**

 **Sucheonbeonssik geudael bureugo bulleobwado moreujyo**

 **Even if I say it a thousand times, you don't know**

 **항상** **그자리에서** **그댈** **기다려도** **모르죠**

 **Hangsang geujarieseo geudael gidaryeodo moreujyo**

 **Even if I wait at the same spot, you don't know**

 **바보처럼** **그저** **바라보는** **못난** **사랑을**

 **Babocheoreom geujeo baraboneun motnan sarangeul**

 **My foolish love that simply looks at you like an idiot**

 **그대는** **모르시죠** **아무리** **불러도**

 **Geudaeneun moreusijyo amuri bulleodo**

 **You don't know, no matter what**

Hyunmin segera keluar dari mobil tersebut tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Jaehyun. Hyunmin berjalan ke bangku taman yang masih diduduki oleh Taeyong yang bingung sendiri. "Tuan muda Lee Taeyong." Panggil Hyunmin, yang dibalas dengan angkatan kepala Taeyong. Taeyong segera berdiri dari bangkunya, dan sedikit menghapus airmata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya.

Taeyong bertanya, "Ada apa?", Hyunmin tersenyum kaku, "Tuan muda Jung Jaehyun benar-benar mencintaimu, tuan muda. Ia bahkan memikirkan dirimu disaat ia mengajari seorang gadis yang terkenal dikalangan para pria disana. Ia benar-benar ingin melindungimu, tuan muda. Ia bahkan meminta saya untuk menjaga anda dimanapun juga." Kata Hyunmin. Taeyong terbelalak, "Kalian mengintai diriku?" Hyunmin mengangguk dan berkata bahwa itu adalah perintahnya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatap tanah lalu menatap ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir disana, ia yakin itu mobilnya Jaehyun, " _Agasshi_ , bisa membawa motorkan? Bawa saja motornya ke apartemen Jaehyunnie _hyung_ atau ke rumahku juga boleh. Saya permisi." Kata Taeyong sembari menyerahkan kunci motornya pada Hyunmin. "Siap, tuan muda. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Kata Hyunmin kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dari mobilnya.

Taeyong berjalan dengan wajah yang penuh datar dan membuka pintu mobil dimanapun Jaehyun duduk.

KRIET

Jaehyun tersentak kaget, "Apa pantas _namja manly_ duduk disebuah kursi penumpang sedangkan yang lain mengendarai mobil tersebut?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun segera keluar dari tempat tersbeut dan membiarkan Taeyong duduk disana, Jaehyun menutup pintu mobil tersebut lalu duduk disebelah Taeyong.

"Yongie-ya, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau tidak mau melihat _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun.

CUP

Taeyong mengecup bibir Jaehyun sekilas, "Kita ke Lotte World, _hyungie_." Kata Taeyong yang langsung membuang pandangannya ke luar mobil. Kemana saja asal bukan ke tempatnya Jaehyun.

SRET

CUP

Jaehyun yang pertama kalinya terkejut, ia mulai menarik lengan Taeyong hingga mereka berhadapan dan memarkirkan bibirnya ke bibirnya Taeyong. "Arra, _Princess_." Kata Jaehyun tersenyum manis sambil mencium punggung tangan Taeyong dengan lembut, cukup membuat _namja_ tersebut tersipu.

THE END

 **Annyeong~~~~**

 **Ini sudah diedit, mianhae jika masih ada typo disana-sini.**

 **Cerita ini Hyunnie buat saat ada event di group yang Hyunnie ikuti, cuman, sekarang Hyunnie telat untuk mengirim cerita tersebut ke adminnya. Jadi deh, Hyunnie edit cerita dengan dan dipostkan disini.**

 **Ini adalah songfic Hyunnie yang pertama.** ** _Mianhae_** **kalo jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan readers semua...**

 **Mafia's Sister kemungkinan slow update karna, mikirin jalan ceritanya itu tidak segampang melihat foto Jeno yang sedang menggigit member yang lain. *Apaan sih? Abaikan***

 **Next couple?**

 **Request juseyoooooo**

 **\- Hyunnie Oh -**


End file.
